


you and i both know that you gotta go

by starpainters



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Heavy Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 15:12:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10126364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starpainters/pseuds/starpainters
Summary: a ficlet





	

Rey steps towards Kylo. It's a quiet, quick motion.

She picks him up, swings him 'round, and flings him into the sun. 

Bye bye, bitch.

**Author's Note:**

> rey's a lesbian


End file.
